


Date Night

by mithrilbikini (liasangria), rutobuka



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Romance, Swimming Pools, Wine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 08:26:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18634468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liasangria/pseuds/mithrilbikini, https://archiveofourown.org/users/rutobuka/pseuds/rutobuka
Summary: an illustration of bard and thranduil relaxing in a pool.





	Date Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RainbowUnderpants](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowUnderpants/gifts).



> this is a collab between rutobuka (who drew the lineart) and mithrilbikini (who colored it). 
> 
> thank you so much for pinch hitting not once, but twice, rainbowunderpants!


End file.
